1. Field of the Art
This invention is an extension of Applicants' prior invention disclosed in the above-referenced patent applications relating to novel anti-IL-6 antibodies, novel therapies and therapeutic protocols utilizing anti-IL-6 antibodies, and pharmaceutical formulations containing anti-IL-6 antibodies. In preferred embodiments, an anti-IL-6 antibody is Ab1, which includes rabbit or humanized forms thereof, as well as heavy chains, light chains, fragments, variants, and CDRs thereof, or an antibody or antibody fragment that specifically binds to the same linear or conformational epitope(s) on an intact human IL-6 polypeptide fragment thereof as Ab1. Preferably, the anti-IL-6 antibody is an IL-6 antagonist. In preferred embodiments, the anti-IL-6 antibody has an in vivo half-life of at least about 25 days, an in vivo effect of raising albumin, has an in vivo effect of lowering C-reactive protein, has an in vivo effect of restoring a normal coagulation profile, possesses a binding affinity (Kd) for IL-6 of less than about 50 picomolar, and/or has a rate of dissociation (Koff) from IL-6 of less than or equal to 10−4 S−1.
The invention also pertains to methods of screening for diseases and disorders associated with IL-6, and methods of preventing or treating diseases or disorders associated with IL-6 by administering said antibody or a fragment or a variant thereof.
In one aspect, this invention pertains to methods of improving survivability or quality of life of a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to the patient an anti-IL-6 antibody, such as Ab1 or a fragment or variant thereof, whereby the patient's C-reactive protein (“CRP”) level is lowered, and/or the patient's albumin level is raised, and optionally monitoring the patient to determine the patient's CRP and/or albumin level.
In another aspect, this invention relates to methods of lowering the C-reactive protein level in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to the patient an IL-6 antagonist such as Ab1, whereby the patient's CRP level is lowered, and monitoring the patient to assess the CRP level. In another aspect, this invention relates to methods of raising the albumin level in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to the patient an IL-6 antagonist such as Ab1, whereby the patient's serum albumin level is raised, and monitoring the patient to assess the albumin level.
In another aspect, this invention pertains to methods of preventing or treating cachexia, weakness, fatigue, and/or fever in a patient in need thereof, e.g., a patient showing elevated CRP levels, comprising administering to the patient an anti-IL-6 antibody or antibody fragment or variant thereof, whereby the patient's cachexia, weakness, fatigue, and/or fever is improved or restored to a normal condition, and optionally monitoring the patient to assess cachexia, weakness, fatigue, and/or fever.
In another embodiment, this invention pertains to methods of preventing or treating thrombosis in a patient in a state of hypercoagulation, comprising administering to the patient an anti-IL-6 antibody, such as Ab1 or a fragment or variant thereof, whereby the patient's coagulation profile is improved or restored to a normal condition, and optionally monitoring the patient to assess coagulation profile.
In another aspect the invention provides novel pharmaceutical compositions and their use in novel combination therapies and comprising administration of an anti-IL-6 antibody, such as Ab1 or a fragment or variant thereof, and at least one other therapeutic compound such as a statin, anti-coagulant, anti-emetic, anti-nausea agent, anti-cachexia agent, chemotherapy agent, anti-cytokine agent, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Weight loss, fatigue, and muscular weakness are very common symptoms of patients with advanced forms of cancer, and these symptoms can worsen as the cancer continues to progress. Fatigue, weight loss and muscular weakness can have significant negative effects on the recovery of patients with advanced forms of cancer, for example by disrupting lifestyles and relationships and affecting the willingness or ability of patients to continue cancer treatments. Known methods of addressing fatigue, weight loss and muscular weakness include regular routines of fitness and exercise, methods of conserving the patient's energy, and treatments that address anemia-induced fatigue and muscular weakness. Nevertheless, there remains a need in the art for methods and/or treatments that improve fatigue, weight loss and muscular weakness in cancer patients.
Thrombosis is a significant cause of mortality in cancer patients. Bick, N Engl J Med 349:109-111 (2003). For example, serious, life-threatening thrombotic events occur in approximately 6% of lung cancer patients. Alguire et al., J Clin Oncol 2004 Vol 22 (July 15th Supplement) No. 14S: 8082. Cancer patients often exhibit hypercoagulation, in which the coagulation system has an increased clotting tendency. Rickles and Edwards, Blood 62:14-31 (1983). Markers of hypercoagulation correlate with poor patient outcome for at least some cancers. Bick, Semin Thromb Hemostat 18:353-372 (1992); Buccheri et al., Cancer 97:3044-3052 (2003); Wojtukiewicz, Blood Coagul Fibrinolysis 3:429-437 (1992). Causes of hypercoagulation include the cancer itself and the cancer treatments (e.g., chemotherapy). Hypercoagulation results in an increased risk of thrombitic events, which can be further exacerbated when patients become bed-ridden. When not contraindicated, anticoagulant therapy has conferred survival benefit in some cancers. Lebeau et al., Cancer 74:38-45 (1994); Chahinian et al., J Clin Oncol 7:993-1002 (1989). However, therapeutic options are often limited because many cancer patients are at an elevated risk of major bleeding, precluding administration of anticoagulants that could otherwise be given prophylactically to reduce the risk of thrombosis. In summary, the available methods for prevention of thrombosis in cancer patients are unsatisfactory, and thus there is a need for new therapies. Such therapies would enhance cancer patient survival and promote better quality of life.
Thrombosis can also be a significant cause of adverse events and mortality in other patient groups, including those with chronic illness or chronic inflammation, surgical patients, bed-ridden individuals, and orthopedic patients. When they are not otherwise contraindicated, preventative methods include calf compression and anticoagulants (e.g. low molecular weight heparin). These preventative methods can reduce—but not eliminate—the risk of thrombosis. Because these preventative methods are not always effective and are contraindicated for some patients, and because anticoagulants can cause potentially lethal side-effects such as major bleeding, there is a need for alternative methods to prevent thrombosis in these patients. Such methods should improve patient outcomes.
Interleukin-6 (hereinafter “IL-6”) (also known as interferon-β2; B-cell differentiation factor; B-cell stimulatory factor-2; hepatocyte stimulatory factor; hybridoma growth factor; and plasmacytoma growth factor) is a multifunctional cytokine involved in numerous biological processes such as the regulation of the acute inflammatory response, the modulation of specific immune responses including B- and T-cell differentiation, bone metabolism, thrombopoiesis, epidermal proliferation, menses, neuronal cell differentiation, neuroprotection, aging, cancer, and the inflammatory reaction occurring in Alzheimer's disease. See A. Papassotiropoulos et al, Neurobiology of Aging, 22:863-871 (2001).
IL-6 is a member of a family of cytokines that promote cellular responses through a receptor complex consisting of at least one subunit of the signal-transducing glycoprotein gp130 and the IL-6 receptor (“IL-6R”) (also known as gp80). The IL-6R may also be present in a soluble form (“sIL-6R”). IL-6 binds to IL-6R, which then dimerizes the signal-transducing receptor gp130. See Jones, S A, J. Immunology, 175:3463-3468 (2005).
In humans, the gene encoding IL-6 is organized in five exons and four introns, and maps to the short arm of chromosome 7 at 7p21. Translation of IL-6 RNA and post-translational processing result in the formation of a 21 to 28 kDa protein with 184 amino acids in its mature form. See A. Papassotiropoulos, et al, Neurobiology of Aging, 22:863-871 (2001).
As set forth in greater detail herein IL-6 is believed to play a role in the development of a multitude of diseases and disorders, including but not limited to fatigue, cachexia, autoimmune diseases, diseases of the skeletal system, cancer, heart disease, obesity, diabetes, asthma, alzheimer's disease and multiple sclerosis. Due to the perceived involvement of IL-6 in a wide range of diseases and disorders, there remains a need in the art for compositions and methods useful for preventing or treating diseases associated with IL-6, as well as methods of screening to identify patients having diseases or disorders associated with IL-6. Particularly preferred anti-IL-6 compositions are those having minimal or minimizing adverse reactions when administered to the patient. Compositions or methods that reduce or inhibit diseases or disorders associated with IL-6 are beneficial to the patient in need thereof.
The function of IL-6 is not restricted to the immune response as it acts in hematopoiesis, thrombopoiesis, osteoclast formation, elicitation of hepatic acute phase response resulting in the elevation of C-reactive protein (CRP) and serum amyloid A (SAA) protein. It is known to be a growth factor for epidermal keratinocytes, renal mesangial cells, myeloma and plasmacytoma cells (Grossman et al., 1989 Prot Natl Acad Sci., 86, (16) 6367-6371; Horii et al., 1989, J Immunol, 143, 12, 3949-3955; Kawano et al., 1988, Nature 332, 6159, 83-85). IL-6 is produced by a wide range of cell types including monocytes/macrophages, fibroblasts, epidermal keratinocytes, vascular endothelial cells, renal messangial cells, glial cells, condrocytes, T and B-cells and some tumour cells (Akira et al, 1990, FASEB J., 4, 11, 2860-2867). Except for tumour cells that constitutively produce IL-6, normal cells do not express IL-6 unless appropriately stimulated.
Elevated IL-6 levels have been observed in many types of cancer, including breast cancer, leukemia, ovarian cancer, prostate cancer, pancreatic cancer, lymphoma, lung cancer, renal cell carcinoma, colorectal cancer, and multiple myeloma (e.g., Chopra et al., 2004, MJAFI 60:45-49; Songur et al., 2004, Tumori 90:196-200; Blay et al., 1992, Cancer Research 52:3317-3322; Nikiteas et al., 2005, World J. Gasterenterol. 11:1639-1643; reviewed in Heikkila et al., 2008, Eur J Cancer, 44:937-945). As noted above, IL-6 is known or suspected to play a role in promoting proliferation or survival of at least some types of cancer. Moreover, some of these studies have demonstrated correlation between IL-6 levels and patient oucome. Together, these results suggest the possibility that inhibition of IL-6 can be therapeutically beneficial. Indeed, clinical studies (reviewed in Trikha et al., 2003, Clinical Cancer Research 9:4653-4665) have shown some improvement in patient outcomes due to administration of various anti-IL-6 antibodies, particularly in those cancers in which IL-6 plays a direct role promoting cancer cell proliferation or survival.
As noted above, IL-6 stimulates the hepatic acute phase response, resulting in increased production of CRP and elevated serum CRP levels. For this reason, C-reactive protein (CRP) has been reported to comprise a surrogate marker of IL-6 activity. Thus, elevated IL-6 activity can be detected through measurement of serum CRP. Conversely, effective suppression of IL-6 activity, e.g., through administration of a neutralizing anti-IL-6 antibody, can be detected by the resulting decrease in serum CRP levels.
A recent clinical trial demonstrated that administration of rosuvastatin to apparently healthy individuals having elevated CRP (greater than 2.0 mg/1) reduced their CRP levels by 37% and greatly decreased the incidence of myocardial infarction, stroke, arterial revascularization, hospitalization for unstable angina, or death from cardiovascular causes. Ridker et al., N Engl J Med. 2008 Nov. 9 [Epub ahead of print].
In addition to its direct role in pathogenesis of some cancers and other diseases, chronically elevated IL-6 levels appear to adversely affect patient well-being and quality of life. For example, elevated IL-6 levels have been reported to be associated with cachexia and fever, and reduced serum albumin. Gauldie et al., 1987, PNAS 84:7251-7253; Heinric et al., 1990, 265:621-636; Zamir et al., 1993, Metabolism 42:204-208; Zamir et al., 1992, Arch Surg, 127:170-174. Inhibition of IL-6 by a neutralizing antibody has been reported to ameliorate fever and cachexia in cancer patients, though improvement in these patients' serum albumin level has not been reported (Emille et al., 1994, Blood, 84:2472-2479; Blay et al., 1992, Cancer Research 52:3317-3322; Bataille et al., 1995, Blood, 86: 685-691).
Numerous studies have suggested that CRP is a valuable prognostic factor in cancer patients, with elevated CRP levels predicting poor outcome. See, e.g., Hefler et al, Clin Cancer Res, 2008 Feb. 1; 14(3):710-4; Nagaoka et al, Liver Int, 2007 October; 27(8):1091-7; Heikkila et al, J Epidemiol Community Health, 2007 September; 61(9):824-33, Review; Hara et al, Anticancer Res, 2007 July-August; 27(4C):3001-4; Polterauer et al, Gynecol Oncol, 2007 October; 107(1):114-7, Epub 2007 Jul. 6; Tingstedt et al, Scand J Gastroenterol, 2007 June; 42(6):754-9; Suh et al, Support Care Cancer, 2007 June; 15(6):613-20, Epub 2007 Jan. 18; Gerhardt et al, World J Gastroenterol, 2006 Sep. 14; 12(34):5495-500; McArdle et al, Urol Int, 2006; 77(2):127-9; Guillem et al, Dis Esophagus, 2005; 18(3):146-50; Brown et al, Cancer, 2005 Jan. 15; 103(2):377-82. Decreased serum albumin (hypoalbuminemia) is also associated with increased morbidity and mortality in many critical illnesses, including cancers (e.g., Vigano et al., Arch Intern Med, 2000 Mar. 27; 160(6):861-8; Hauser et al., Support Care Cancer, 2006 October; 14(10):999-1011; Seve et al., Cancer, 2006 Dec. 1; 107(11):2698-705). The apparent link between hypoalbuminemia and poor patient oucome might suggest that restoring albumin levels through direct albumin infusion could promote patient survival, however, albumin infusion alone has not improved survival of patients with advanced cancer (Demirkazik et al., Proc Am Soc Clin Oncol 21: 2002 (abstr 2892)) or other critically ill patients groups (reviewed in Wilkes et al., Ann Intern Med, 2001 Aug. 7; 135(3):149-64).
The Glasgow Prognostic Score (GPS) is an inflammation-based prognostic score that combines levels of albumin (<35 mg/L=1 point) and CRP (>10 mg/L=1 point) (Forrest et al., Br J Cancer, 2004 May 4; 90(9):1704-6). Since its introduction in 2004, the Glasgow Prognostic Score has already been shown to have prognostic value as a predictor of mortality in numerous cancers, including gastro-oesophageal cancer, non-small-cell lung cancer, colorectal cancer, breast cancer, ovarian cancer, bronchogenic cancer, and metastatic renal cancer (Forrest et al., Br J Cancer, 2004 May 4; 90(9):1704-6; Sharma et al., Clin Colorectal Cancer, 2008 September; 7(5):331-7; Sharma et al., Eur J Cancer, 2008 January; 44(2):251-6; McMillan et al., Nutr Cancer, 2001; 41(1-2):64-9; McMillan, Proc Nutr Soc, 2008 August; 67(3):257-62; Ramsey et al., Cancer, 2007 Jan. 15; 109(2):205-12). Because the combination of elevated CRP and reduced albumin predicts cancer patient mortality, a treatment that both lowers CRP and raises albumin would suggest a strong possibility of also promoting patient survival.
U.S. patent application publication no. 20080081041 (relating to treatment of cancer using an anti-IL-6 antibody) discloses that since IL-6 is associated with disease activity and since CRP is a surrogate marker of IL-6 activity, sustained suppression of CRP by neutralization of IL-6 by their anti-IL-6 antibody (CNTO 328, Zaki et al., Int J Cancer, 2004 Sep. 10; 111(4):592-5) may be assumed necessary to achieve biological activity. The same patent application indicates that the relationship between IL-6 and CRP in patients with benign and malignant prostate disease was previously examined by McArdle (McArdle et al. 2004 Br J Cancer 91(10):1755-1757). McArdle reportedly found no significant differences between the concentrations of IL-6 and CRP in the patients with benign disease compared with prostate cancer patients, in the cancer patients there was a significant increase in both IL-6 and CRP concentration with increasing tumor grade. The median serum CRP value for the 86 subjects with prostate cancer was 1.8 mg/L. Based thereon the inventors in this patent application postulate a proposed dose and schedule wherein 6 mg/kg of an anti-IL-6 antibody (CNTO 328) is administered every 2 weeks and allege that this is likely to achieve sustained suppression of CRP in subjects with metastatic HRPC.
IL-6 signaling is mediated by the Jak-Tyk family of cytoplasmic tyrosine kinases, including JAK1, JAK2, and JAK3 (reviewed in Murray J Immunol. 2007 Mar. 1; 178(5):2623-9). Sivash et al. report abrogation of IL-6-mediated JAK signalling by the cyclopentenone prostaglandin 15d-PGD2 in oral squamous carcinoma cells. British Journal of Cancer (2004) 91, 1074-1080. These results suggest that inhibitors of JAK1, JAK2, or JAK3 could be employed as antagonists of IL-6.
Ulanova et al. report that inhibition of the nonreceptor protein tyrosine kinase Syk (using siRNA) decreased production of IL-6 by epithelial cells. Am J Physiol Lung Cell Mol Physiol. 2005 March; 288(3):L497-507. These results suggest that an inhibitor of Syk could be employed as an antagonist of IL-6.
Kedar et al. report that treatment with thalidomide significantly reduced serum levels of CRP and IL-6 to normal or near normal levels in a substantial fraction of renal cell carcinoma patients. Int J Cancer. 2004 Jun. 10; 110(2):260-5. These results suggest that thalidomide, and possibly derivatives thereof, such as lenalidomide, may be useful antagonists of IL-6.
In addition, another published patent application, US 20070292420 teaches a Phase I dose escalating study using an anti-IL-6 (cCLB-8) antibody for treating refractory patients with advanced stage multiple myeloma (N=12) and indicate that this study demonstrated that some patients had disease stabilization. The application also reports that after discontinuation of treatment there was acceleration in the increase of M protein levels, suggesting disease re-bound after the withdrawal of therapy. Anti-IL-6 cCLB-8 antibody inhibited free circulating IL-6.
The application also indicates that this antibody trial resulted in no toxicity (except transient thrombocytopenia in two heavily pretreated patients) or allergic reactions were observed and that C-reactive protein (CRP) decreased below detection level in all patients. Their antibody (cCLB-8 antibody) reportedly possessed a circulating half-life of 17.8 days, and that there was no human anti-chimeric antibody (HACA) immune response observed (van Zaanen et al. 1998). They allege that the administration of CNTO 328 did not cause changes in blood pressure, pulse rate, temperature, hemoglobin, liver functions and renal functions. Except for transient thrombocytopenia in two heavily pretreated patients, no toxicity or allergic reactions allegedly were observed, and there was no human anti-chimeric antibody (HACA) immune response observed. Three patients in their study reportedly developed infection-related complications during therapy, however, a possible relation with anti-IL-6 cCLB-8 antibody was concluded by the inventors to be unlikely because infectious complications are reportedly common in end stage multiple myeloma and are a major cause of death. They conclude based on their results that this anti-IL-6 cCLB-8 antibody was safe in multiple myeloma patients.
Certain of the anti-IL-6 antibodies disclosed herein have also been disclosed in the following published and unpublished patent applications, which are co-owned by the assignee of the present application: U.S. 2009/0028784, WO 2008/144763, U.S. Ser. No. 12/391,717 filed Feb. 24, 2009, and U.S. Ser. No. 12/366,567 filed Feb. 5, 2009.
Other anti-IL-6 antibodies have been disclosed in the following U.S. patents and published patent applications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,482,436; 7,291,721; 6,121,423; 2008/0075726; 2007/0178098; 2007/0154481; 2006/0257407; and 2006/0188502.
As noted above, elevated IL-6 has been implicated in pathogenesis of cachexia, weakness, fatigue, and fever. Diseases and disorders associated with fatigue include, but are not limited to, general fatigue, exercise-induced fatigue, cancer-related fatigue, inflammatory disease-related fatigue and chronic fatigue syndrome. See, for example, Esper D H, et al, The cancer cachexia syndrome: a review of metabolic and clinical manifestations, Nutr Clin Pract., 2005 August; 20 (4):369-76; Vgontzas A N, et al, IL-6 and its circadian secretion in humans, Neuroimmunomodulation, 2005; 12(3):131-40; Robson-Ansley, P J, et al, Acute interleukin-6 administration impairs athletic performance in healthy, trained male runners, Can J Appl Physiol., 2004 August; 29(4):411-8; Shephard R J., Cytokine responses to physical activity, with particular reference to IL-6: sources, actions, and clinical implications, Crit Rev Immunol., 2002; 22(3):165-82; Arnold, M C, et al, Using an interleukin-6 challenge to evaluate neuropsychological performance in chronic fatigue syndrome, Psychol Med., 2002 August; 32(6):1075-89; Kurzrock R., The role of cytokines in cancer-related fatigue, Cancer, 2001 Sep. 15; 92(6 Suppl):1684-8; Nishimoto N, et al, Improvement in Castleman's disease by humanized anti-interleukin-6 receptor antibody therapy, Blood, 2000 Jan. 1; 95 (1):56-61; Vgontzas A N, et al, Circadian interleukin-6 secretion and quantity and depth of sleep, J Clin Endocrinol Metab., 1999 August; 84(8):2603-7; and Spath-Schwalbe E, et al, Acute effects of recombinant human interleukin 6 on endocrine and central nervous sleep functions in healthy men, J Clin Endocrinol Metab., 1998 May; 83(5):1573-9; the disclosures of each of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Diseases and disorders associated with cachexia include, but are not limited to, cancer-related cachexia, cardiac-related cachexia, respiratory-related cachexia, renal-related cachexia and age-related cachexia. See, for example, Barton, B E., Interleukin-6 and new strategies for the treatment of cancer, hyperproliferative diseases and paraneoplastic syndromes, Expert Opin Ther Targets, 2005 August; 9(4):737-52; Zaki M H, et al, CNTO 328, a monoclonal antibody to IL-6, inhibits human tumor-induced cachexia in nude mice, Int J Cancer, 2004 Sep. 10; 111(4):592-5; Trikha M, et al, Targeted anti-interleukin-6 monoclonal antibody therapy for cancer: a review of the rationale and clinical evidence, Clin Cancer Res., 2003 Oct. 15; 9(13):4653-65; Lelli G, et al, Treatment of the cancer anorexia-cachexia syndrome: a critical reappraisal, J Chemother., 2003 June; 15(3):220-5; Argiles J M, et al, Cytokines in the pathogenesis of cancer cachexia, Curr Opin Clin Nutr Metab Care, 2003 July; 6(4):401-6; Barton B E., IL-6-like cytokines and cancer cachexia: consequences of chronic inflammation, Immunol Res., 2001; 23(1):41-58; Yamashita J I, et al, Medroxyprogesterone acetate and cancer cachexia: interleukin-6 involvement, Breast Cancer, 2000; 7(2):130-5; Yeh S S, et al, Geriatric cachexia: the role of cytokines, Am J Clin Nutr., 1999 August; 70(2):183-97; Strassmann G, et al, Inhibition of experimental cancer cachexia by anti-cytokine and anti-cytokine-receptor therapy, Cytokines Mol Ther., 1995 June; 1(2):107-13; Fujita J, et al, Anti-interleukin-6 receptor antibody prevents muscle atrophy in colon-26 adenocarcinoma-bearing mice with modulation of lysosomal and ATP-ubiquitin-dependent proteolytic pathways, Int J Cancer, 1996 Nov. 27; 68(5):637-43; Tsujinaka T, et al, Interleukin 6 receptor antibody inhibits muscle atrophy and modulates proteolytic systems in interleukin 6 transgenic mice, J Clin Invest., 1996 Jan. 1; 97(1):244-9; Emilie D, et al, Administration of an anti-interleukin-6 monoclonal antibody to patients with acquired immunodeficiency syndrome and lymphoma: effect on lymphoma growth and on B clinical Symptoms, Blood, 1994 Oct. 15; 84 (8):2472-9; and Strassmann G, et al, Evidence for the involvement of interleukin 6 in experimental cancer cachexia, J Clin Invest., 1992 May; 89(5):1681-4; the disclosures of each of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Another cachexia-related disease is failure to thrive, also known as faltering growth, in which a child exhibits a rate of weight gain less than expected. Failure to thrive is typically defined as weight below the third percentile or a decrease in the percentile rank of 2 major growth parameters in a short period. Failure to thrive results from heterogeneous medical and psychosocial causes, and the cause sometimes eludes diagnosis. One recent study (totaling 34 patients) reported a statistically significant elevation in IL-6 levels in patients diagnosed with failure to thrive. Shaoul et al. J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr., 2003 October; 37(4):487-91.